


Soft, Fierce

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Domination, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would not underestimate her next time - or let her distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft, Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom. Here goes! Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

 

Body aching, he strained to move - resisting the wounds and burns from his latest injuries. He bit his tongue as he tolerated the pain, knowing that anything physical would never be as bad as losing to that scavenger girl Rey.

He’d been a fool to underestimate her. Moreover, he hated to admit that he’d been a catalyst in her awakening, and by his presence he’d given her some unintended lesson in massaging her potential with the Force.

Though, Kylo Ren didn’t concern himself too much with this unforeseen error. Anyone would look at the girl and see nothing special - normal and small, and possibly too soft to be strong.

(He’d remembered carrying her in his arms. She _had_ been soft and light, a mere wisp of a girl - and as he held her warmth against his body, maybe even then she had him fooled. The power was not in her frame, her lean muscles or her innocent breath…)

Yet, he felt the potential in her - a spark that both fascinated him and left him concerned. He had no match presently, no one (besides a missing Skywalker) to defy his power and darkness - until _her_.

She was unpredictable and untrained, and he’d brushed off her talents as discovered too late to ever match his. She’d never have the control, the wisdom… She could go back to being a scavenger girl, someone unimportant and someone too small to defy him.

Destiny had said otherwise. Perhaps he should have finished her, taken what he’d wanted from her in any way possible. He’d touched her mind, felt its resistance to his Force. In her defiance, he’d seen glimpses of things of her average life, things she couldn’t hold back - unrelated to his quest. He’d wanted the map inside her brain… And yet, her strength and untrained tactics had held him at bay.

He’d left her before she’d escaped, pondering other methods he could use to overcome her. She was a woman - strong and fierce, but a woman all the same. He could exploit that - _something_ , and twist her toward his way. If she could only see what he could offer her.

(He admitted, he’d love to get a chance to witness her burgeoning power, to bring it to his order and strengthen his, and his grandfather’s, cause. He’d even entertained having the woman by his side. With their power, they could be unstoppable, mighty and untouchable. _Together_.)

It was not to be. For all his musings, the scavenger Rey was not to be touched, and the more she resisted him, the more he felt the Light calling him back, away from his grandfather’s looming shadow.

Rey was dangerous. She was formidable, as evidence of his recent wounds. Next time he wouldn’t let his thoughts (and that damned lingering Light) distract him. He would prove his experience with the Force. He would _crush_ her.

And if she begged for mercy, he might not consider it. If she asked to join him, finally seeing his way, he might think twice to entertain her.

For the only way he’d deem her worthy - next time - is on her knees in front of him.  



End file.
